


Обратная сторона монеты

by Riario



Series: Тексты R–NC-17 [4]
Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riario/pseuds/Riario
Summary: чувствительным людям не рекомендуется
Relationships: Girolamo Riario/Zoroaster
Series: Тексты R–NC-17 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633729
Kudos: 6





	Обратная сторона монеты

**Author's Note:**

> исполнение заявки про момент когда Риарио привязывают к дереву, а затем Лео и Нико уезжают. А вот Зо задерживается и находит время объяснить Джироламо, что у флорентийских проходимцев свои способы убеждения.

_Леонардо Да Винчи сокровище Италии, а каждое сокровище сторожит дракон._

Зо поправил кляп, закрыв рот Риарио, и помедлил, дожидаясь, пока Леонардо и Нико умчатся прочь, увозя парные ключи.

— Я вот думаю, как дать нам день форы. Ты ведь сразу вскочишь в седло — в погоню за нами. И догонишь.

Красноречивый взгляд, полный ненависти, был ему ответом.

«У него взгляд безумца», — думал Зо.

«Безумца и убийцы, обдумывающего скорую месть».

Но Зо не боялся этого римского беса, одержимого какой-то бредовой идеей, однако он всегда отличал фанатиков. И с учетом того, как смотрел Риарио, он вскачет на коня и погонится вслед за беспечным Лео и ключами, если у него будет хотя бы мизерный шанс его догнать.

«Почему во имя блага Лео всегда приходится пачкать руки в дерьме? И не только руки», — самоирония заставила Зо улыбнуться своим мыслям.

Оглядывая графа, он поцокал языком.

— Да, я не сомневаюсь, что ты так и сделаешь. Есть одна проблема в твоем плане. И если бы не Лео, который, кажется, имеет слабость к твоему типу людей, я бы вскрыл тебя, как барана, от глотки до яиц. Я ведь знаю, что ты придешь за нами во Флоренцию. Доставишь уйму проблем и убьешь кучу народу. Потому что можешь это сделать. Хочешь что-то добавить? Нет? — как бы между прочим Зо коснулся бедра Риарио и улыбнулся.

Джироламо знал этот взгляд. Мужской, очень личный.

Он дернулся, но мог только наблюдать за тем, как его более везучий противник раздевает его, вспарывая ткань штанов кинжалом.

— Пусть найдут тебя так. Пусть знают, как славно ты послужил флорентийским грешникам.  
— Не дергайся. Джироламо Риарио, как там тебя дальше… я просто хочу тебя покалечить. Как ты калечил Нико, потому что мог. Этого наивного ребенка, — Зо говорил спокойно, без угрозы и бахвальства.

Искренне — понял Риарио. А еще он понял, что этот проходимец и вор гораздо опаснее, чем выглядит.

Зо огладил бока обнаженного мужчины, стоя вплотную, прижимаясь, давая почувствовать свою близость. Его шершавые руки поднимали волоски на теле Риарио дыбом. Зо ударил резко, кулаком в живот, затем еще и еще. Он бил четко и быстро, воспитанный на улицах Флоренции, знающий, как вывести противника из строя. Вскрики Риарио глушил кляп, но, несмотря на боль, он не демонстрировал страха. Зо себе не льстил, он понимал: ничего из того, что он усвоил в драках, не сможет испугать такого прожженного жизнью человека, как граф Риарио. Он действовал с определенной целью.

После нескольких напряженных минут избиения, когда его противник повис на веревках, обхватывающих грудь, он развязал ему ноги.

— Я знаю, сломанные ребра позволяют ездить верхом, — прошептал ему на ухо Зо, переводя дыхание. Кляп, затыкающий рот Риарио, вымок от крови. Но в темном взгляде пенилось нечеловеческое упрямство.

Зо без труда приподнял его под колено и подхватил. Риарио глухо замычал в кляп.

— Хорошо, что твой вес держат веревки, — Зо прижался к нему плотнее. — А то ты не из легких.

Он отер два пальца о кровь Риарио и коснулся ануса, оглаживая, а затем надавливая, протискиваясь внутрь.

Риарио дергался, хрипел, но он едва мог дышать сквозь вымокший в крови кляп, и у него мутилось сознание после побоев.

Зо развел два пальца внутри чужого тела, и граф застонал от боли, пытаясь вывернуться, избежать проникновения. Зо не растягивал его долго, он спешил, понимая, что люди графа ищут беглецов.

— Обычно это неплохое воскресное развлечение, ой, прости, ты же в воскресенье торчишь в церкви, да? — Зо трахал Риарио, фактически сложив его пополам. Поддерживая его под колени, он двигался резко, стараясь причинить больше боли.  
— Но я знаю, как сделать так, чтобы после этого развлечения ты не смог скакать верхом хотя бы сутки. Может, двое.

Риарио проглатывал стоны, он смотрел ему прямо в глаза, закусывая губы до крови, стараясь не подавать виду, насколько ему больно. Это был вызов гордеца.  
Этот взгляд Зо помнил очень хорошо. Риарио умел смотреть вот так — словно змея — холодно и пристально.

«Думаешь, как будешь убивать меня медленно и мучительно? Мечтай, ублюдок».

Зо тяжело дышал. Лучше секса после драки мог быть только секс с побежденным противником. И вряд ли в обычной жизни птица такого полета, как граф Риарио, добровольно прилегла бы к нему на грудь.

Взмокший так, что волосы прилипли ко лбу, с покрасневшими глазами Риарио не собирался ему проигрывать даже теперь. Будто ненависть придала ему сил. Он рычал сквозь кляп — вероятно, проклятья, несмотря на липкую кровь, которую Зо ощущал между его ног.  
Зо поднял с земли кинжал графа.

— Скольких ты им убил? Сотню? Две? Теперь каждый раз, доставая его, будешь помнить. Оружие служит тому, кто его держит. Сейчас — ты служишь мне. Для отправления банальных нужд. Чувствуешь?

Холод внутри тела Риарио ощущал очень хорошо, диаметр тоже, он был уже травмирован, и это сказывалось. Мужчина, прижимающийся к нему, пах полынью, пылью и вином. Нищий бродяга, прибившийся к гению Да Винчи. Он никогда не воспринимал его всерьез. Зря.  
Риарио что-то промычал.

Зо сдернул кляп вниз и позволил ему сказать.

— Я убью тебя…  
— Ты можешь попытаться, — согласился Зо.  
— Если ты нагонишь нас на тракте с отрядом — втроем мы не справимся.

С этими словами он вынул рукоять и снова вогнал ее, смотря в глаза противнику.

— А без тебя никто не знает нас в лицо.

Зо трахал кинжалом Риарио, грубо, резко, понимая, что рукоять, хоть и была гладкой, все же имела украшения и филигрань и царапала нежные стенки ануса.

Стоя к нему лицом к лицу, чувствуя, как он вздрагивает, слыша, как срывается дыхание между стонами, Зо вытащил кинжал и начал с медленных, глубоких толчков.

В бастионах темных безжалостных глаз мелькнула искра отчаяния. Зо понял по вымученным стонам, что граф едва держится, тот отвернул голову, стараясь скрыть боль, кусал губы до крови, чтобы сдержать стоны и все равно не мог их контролировать. Кончая, Зо прижался к нему, чувствуя запах реки, смешанный с запахом крови. Он почти тронул губами напряженную шею, вдавливая графа в ствол дерева. Влажные после купания в реке волосы Риарио, касавшиеся его лица, пахли ладаном.

Где-то в другой жизни это мог быть лучший из его любовников.

Переведя дыхание, Зо воткнул кинжал в дерево под углом и опустил на него графа, оставляя в откровенной позе, мешая пошевелиться. Он насадил его, как бабочку на стальную иглу кинжала, прекрасно зная, что тот не сможет сняться и будет мучиться, дожидаясь своих людей. А какая будет картина, когда его найдут — Зо заложил бы золотой, чтобы посмотреть.

Риарио хрипло дышал, головка кинжала давила на весьма чувствительную часть внутри, и это было хуже, чем насилие несколько минут назад. Он попытался слезть с унизительного орудия пыток, но каждое движение заставляло его содрогаться от мучительных всплесков удовольствия и острой боли. Флорентиец загнал кинжал в дерево так, чтобы он точно чувствовал его глубокого внутри себя.

— Так тебя и найдут, — Зо ополоснул в реке лицо и руки. — Прекрасная натура вышла, как сказал бы Маэстро.  
— Он ведь не знает эту твою сторону? На что ты способен…  
— Зачем ему это? Он увлечен науками, наш инженер. Но кто-то должен помогать ему, делать грязную работу. Можешь пожаловаться ему как-нибудь. При встрече. Хотя вряд ли. Ты ведь никому не скажешь. Из гордости. Будет наш с тобой маленький секрет.  
— Интересно, много у тебя таких маленьких секретов? — Зо усмехнулся, он до сих пор помнил, как сжимался граф на его члене, восхитительное чувство обладания таким опасным человеком забудется не скоро.  
— Ты получил, что хотел… мне не сесть в седло.

Риарио едва видел сквозь пелену черных пятен перед глазами силуэт уходящего мужчины. Его невыносимо мутило.

Зо пошел к коню, сделав вид, что не понял, завуалированную просьбу, когда вслед ему донеслось:

— И возможно, когда мы встретимся в следующий раз — я тебя не убью.  
— Мы оба знаем, что это ложь.

Зо затягивал стремена.

— Не оставляй меня так, — едва слышно прошептал Риарио.

Играл он или был искренен в этот момент, Зо так и не понял. Страх это был перед Сикстом, не способным простить подобное поражение или стыд перед своими людьми? В таких сложных людях, как Риарио, Зо понимал только то, что никогда не поймет их полностью.  
Но он услышал нечто острое, колючее, болезненное в его тоне, и это заставило Зо помедлить.

— Странный ты человек, граф, я трахал тебя как последнюю суку в борделе, а ты даже не пытался скрыть, что размозжишь мне голову при удобном случае. А сейчас просишь как агнец божий. И надеешься, что я исполню твою просьбу?

Риарио опустил голову. Он смотрел в траву под ногами, и ему казалось, что он падает. Чужой голос доносился до него, будто сквозь толщу воды.

«Какой там день, неделю минимум он не сможет сесть в седло».

— Заглядывай во Флоренцию. Я хороший любовник, когда не насилую людей в лесу.  
— Обязательно. Приеду. И убью… Медичи… всех вас… — Риарио с трудом говорил, сказывались травмы и потеря крови.

Он был в полуобморочном состоянии, когда угрожал, Зо слышал, как стучат зубы, когда Риарио пытается говорить, а еще Зо видел стекающую кровь между ног, и, помедлив, он вернулся к нему.

Когда Зо подошел и снова коснулся его ног, приподнимая с земли, Риарио дернулся. И на этот раз в его темных глазах мелькнул страх.

— Ты же получил, что хотел…

Зо говорил наугад, будто шаря в темноте, ища затерявшееся огниво правды.

— Я не первый, кто берет тебя против воли? Шрамы под моими пальцами…  
Джироламо Риарио, капитан-генерал Римской Церкви — ты не можешь себя защитить? И как часто? — Зо спрашивал тихо, вкрадчиво.

Риарио помимо воли закрыл глаза, теперь он не смог посмотреть в глаза этому подонку, собирающемуся второй раз ободрать его нутро о свой член.

Когда чужие руки приподняли его бедра, и кинжал выходил из тела, казалось, вместе с кишкой, он едва смог сдержать стон.

Зо, стоявший так близко, что слышал, как срывается дыхание Риарио от боли, понял, что попал точно в цель. Тот дрожал в его руках, судорожно, непроизвольно, он перестал говорить, не доверяя голосу, выдававшему его состояние, и закрыл глаза. Будто хотел спрятаться внутри себя. Слишком гордый, чтобы просить своего насильника не трогать его снова.

«Я не настолько животное».

Зо разрубил веревки, связывающие графа, и положил его на землю, накинул свой плащ, чтобы скрыть его состояние. И дал выпить немного вина, понимая, что обессилевший Риарио не смотрит на него, потому что впервые за этот день — боится.

Ощущая внутреннюю растерянность, Зо осознал, что за закрытыми сейчас глазами Риарио рядом с ним другой человек. Изломанный Римом и Сикстом куда больше, чем они. И именно этому человеку Зороастр да Перетола помог.

— До встречи, граф.

Риарио не ответил ему, он пил вино сидя, прислонившись к дереву. Тихий, судорожно сжимающий край чужого накинутого плаща.  
Уже сидя в седле, Зо наугад достал карту из колоды Таро.

— До скорой встречи.


End file.
